


Sharing a bed

by xX__Eli_Sev__Xx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Five time they shared a bed, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx/pseuds/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinque volte in cui Sherlock e John condivisero un letto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing a bed

 La prima volta in cui Sherlock e John condivisero un letto fu dopo il confronto con Moriarty. L’episodio alla piscina era stato stressante per entrambi i coinquilini, ma chi aveva avuto la peggio era stato John, che era rimasto coperto di dinamite per ore intere in attesa della arrivo di Sherlock e anche durante la sua conversazione con Jim.

 Infatti, la settimana seguente, venne tormentato dagli incubi tutte le notti. Si svegliava di soprassalto, madido di sudore e tremante per la paura di aver rivisto nuovamente l’Afghanistan e Moriarty, ringraziando il cielo che Sherlock fosse troppo impegnato per accorgersene. Se l’avesse sentito gridare o singhiozzare, probabilmente si sarebbe fatto una risata, considerando che quella vicenda non sembrava averlo toccato più di tanto.

 Holmes non sospettò minimamente che gli incubi fossero tornati a tormentare l’amico fino a quando non lo sentì gridare dal terrore nel bel mezzo della notte, spaventato dall’ennesimo brutto sogno. Inizialmente credette di esserselo immaginato, che fosse soltanto l’ennesimo colpo di tuono durante il temporale che stava imperversando su Londra, ma quando lo sentì una seconda volta, capì che non si trattava del temporale. Perciò si mise in piedi e corse su per le scale, spalancando lo porta della stanza di John con una spinta.

 Il dottore si stava dimenando sotto le coperte, ansimando e singhiozzando.

 Sherlock si avvicinò e si inginocchiò sul materasso, poggiando una mano sulla spalla di John per tentare di svegliarlo. «John» lo chiamò. «Svegliati, è solo un incubo.» lo scosse più volte e con più forza e quando lo chiamò nuovamente, finalmente l’amico spalancò gli occhi.

 John ansimò e si mise a sedere di scatto, non avendo riconosciuto la persona che era di fronte a lui. Indietreggiò sul materasso, gli occhi spalancati dal terrore e il volto rigato delle lacrime.

 Holmes sollevò le mani per tranquillizzarlo. «Tranquillo» disse a bassa voce. «Sono io, John. Sono Sherlock.»

 Watson ansimò nuovamente, guardandosi intorno, come per cercare conferma sul fatto che fosse a casa sua. Tremando, scosse il capo e sentì gli occhi velarsi di lacrime.

 «È tutto ok.» lo rassicurò. «Sei a Baker Street. Adesso accendo la luce.» e detto questo accese l’abatjour sul comodino, in modo che il dottore potesse mettere a fuoco la stanza.

 Il medico dopo essersi guardato intorno per un lungo momento, tornò ad osservare il coinquilino e gemette. «Sherlock…»

 «Sì.» confermò il consulente investigativo.

 Le lacrime ripresero a rigargli le guance. «Cosa…?»

 «Era solo un incubo.» lo rassicurò il moro. «Non avere paura, è finita. Respira profondamente e tenta di calmarti.» sorrise, poi si mise in piedi. «Vuoi un bicchiere d’acqua? O una tazza di tè?» domandò muovendosi verso la porta per uscire. «Posso chiedere alla signora Hudson di-»

 John lo interruppe, circondandogli un polso con la mano per fermarlo prima che potesse allontanarsi. «No» scattò, gli occhi spalancati e il volto pallido. «No, non andartene.»

 «Sarò solo in cucina, John.» assicurò.

 Gli occhi del medico brillarono sotto la luce, nuovamente colmi di lacrime. «Rimani con me, Sherlock.» lo implorò. «Ti prego, non lasciarmi.»

 Holmes esitò per qualche secondo, indeciso sul da farsi. Sarebbe dovuto rimanere lì con John tutta la notte? Forse non era una grande idea, ma lui sembrava così spaventato… come avrebbe potuto lasciarlo solo? Probabilmente se l’avesse fatto, avrebbe avuto un altro incubo o non sarebbe più riuscito a chiudere occhio.

 Fu così che si ritrovò ad annuire.

 Spense l’abatjour e quando John scivolò sul materasso per lasciargli un po’ di spazio, si sdraiò accanto a lui, sulla schiena. John aveva già avuto incubi prima di allora. Nel primo periodo della loro convivenza accadeva quasi tutte le notti. Ma non era mai successo che si svegliasse gridando dal terrore. Semplicemente si svegliava, scendeva in cucina dove Sherlock di solito lavorava e dopo aver bevuto un tè o un bicchiere d’acqua tornava a letto senza dire nulla. Cos’era cambiato? Cosa poteva aver sognato di così spaventoso da provocargli quella reazione?

 «Cos’hai sognato che ti ha spaventato tanto?» domandò quindi, in un sussurro, senza staccare gli occhi dal soffitto.

 John, sdraiato al suo fianco, tremò. Chiuse gli occhi e si rannicchiò in posizione fetale come se stesse tentando di trovare più calore e sicurezza.

 «John» lo chiamò Sherlock, inclinando il capo per guardarlo negli occhi. «Prometto che non ti giudicherò, se è questo che ti spaventa.»

 «Non è niente.» rispose il medico riaprendo gli occhi. «È una cosa stupida.»

 Holmes scosse il capo. «Non è stupida se ti ha fatto tanta paura.» disse parlando dolcemente. «Dimmelo.»

 Watson sospirò, ma alla fine si costrinse a parlare. «Moriarty» rispose flebilmente. «Che ti uccideva.»

 Per un momento, Sherlock rimase in silenzio, poi riprese. «È questo che ti spaventa?» chiese «Che io possa morire?»

 John annuì.

 «Non accadrà.» promise l’altro. «È stato soltanto un incubo.»

 Un sospirò tremante lasciò le labbra di John. «Lo spero.» mormorò. Poi allungò una mano, arrivando a toccare quella dell’amico. Sherlock sorrise e la strinse, intrecciando le loro dita. E poco dopo, il sonno li colse entrambi.

 

* * *

 

 La seconda volta fu a Baskerville.

 Stavano seguendo il caso di Henry Knight e quando arrivarono all’hotel del paese, il proprietario fece sapere loro che non c’erano più camere singole disponibili; così Sherlock e John furono costretti ad accontentarsi di una camera matrimoniale.

 A nessuno dei due piaceva l’idea di condividere un letto – anche se era già successo una volta – però, in quel momento, era l’unica soluzione possibile, dato che a nessuno dei due andava di dormire sul pavimento in balia del freddo.

 Fu così che si ritrovarono a dormire nello stesso letto per la seconda volta da quando si erano conosciuti, dicendosi entrambi che era per un caso e che non era poi così strano che due amici si adattassero a una situazione del genere.

 Dormirono tutta la notte dandosi le spalle, ma a causa del freddo, il mattino seguente si ritrovarono stretti l’uno all’altro, avvolti dal torpore creato dai loro corpi a contatto.

 John aveva il capo poggiato sul petto di Sherlock e quando si svegliò, immediatamente i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli del consulente investigativo, a pochi centimetri dai suoi, blu come il cielo d’estate, vispi e luminosi. Il medico si prese qualche secondo per osservarli.

 Rimasero entrambi immobili, senza far caso al fatto che quella vicinanza fosse più intima di qualsiasi altro contatto avuto in precedenza. Ed era stranamente gradevole, al contrario di ciò che entrambi avevano pensato.

 Poi Sherlock ruppe il silenzio. «Ciao.» sussurrò.

 John si mise seduto sul materasso e accennò un sorriso. «Vado a farmi una doccia.»

 

* * *

 

 La terza volta fu la notte precedente alla morte di Sherlock.

 John e Sherlock erano al Bart’s, nascosti nel laboratorio dove Molly aveva permesso loro di rimanere, considerando che la polizia li stava cercando per arrestarli. Quando tutti i tecnici di laboratorio se ne furono andati, i due concordarono che avrebbero potuto riposarsi qualche ora senza essere disturbati, dato che si era decisamente fatto tardi.

 Nel bel mezzo della notte, John venne svegliato da ansiti e gemiti strozzati. Aprì gli occhi lentamente, chiudendosi se lo avesse soltanto sognato, ma quando si mise a sedere sul pavimento e si volse per cercare Sherlock, lo vide rannicchiato sul pavimento poco lontano da lui. Stava tremando, scosso dai singhiozzi.

 Il medico esitò.

 Aveva già assistito a una scena simile solo a Baskerville e sapeva bene che uno Sherlock spaventato sarebbe stato complicato da gestire. Ma non poteva di certo ignorare il fatto che il suo migliore amico stesse piangendo nel bel mezzo della notte per chissà quale ragione. Per questo si avvicinò facendo l’unica cosa che gli venne in mente. Si sdraiò accanto a lui, facendo aderire il petto alla sua schiena e cingendogli i fianchi con un braccio, mentre con l’altra mano gli accarezzava i capelli con dolcezza per tentare di tranquillizzarlo.

 «Shh… shh… non piangere.» gli sussurrò all’orecchio. «Va tutto bene, Sherlock. Shh… sono qui, va tutto bene. Andrà tutto bene.» gli assicurò.

 E quando il consulente investigativo si volse verso di lui, John lo strinse tra le braccia, lasciando che affondasse il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e che tremasse e singhiozzasse, limitandosi ad abbracciarlo dolcemente e ad accarezzargli i capelli, fino a che entrambi non si addormentarono.

 Il mattino seguente, quando John si svegliò, Sherlock era sparito.

 

* * *

 

 La quarta volta fu dopo il ritorno di Sherlock, dopo due lunghi anni di assenza da Londra. Dopo avergli sbattuto in faccia tutta la sua rabbia e il suo dolore e avergli regalato anche qualche pugno per far sì che ricordasse di non fare mai più una cosa del genere, quella notte John si ritrovò a Baker Street, sulla soglia della stanza dell’amico che credeva di aver perso.

 Sherlock era seduto sul materasso e stava accarezzando l’ultimo regalo di compleanno di John, un libro sullo studio dei comportamenti umani, facendo scorrere i polpastrelli sul titolo scritto in caratteri elaborati, in rilievo. Il consulente investigativo non si accorse immediatamente della presenza di John, ma quando sollevò lo sguardo e incontrò il suo viso, non poté fare a meno di accennare un sorriso.

 Il medico avanzò cautamente fino al materasso, fermandosi a pochi passi da Holmes e prendendosi un momento per osservalo. Alla fine colmò la distanza che li stava separando e lo strinse tra le braccia, baciandogli i capelli.

 Sherlock ricambiò la stretta, sorridendo e affondando il viso nel suo maglione.

 Quella notte, dopo due anni di lontananza, dormirono stretti l’uno all’altro, con i corpi e le fronti a contatto, beandosi di quella vicinanza di cui entrambi avevano bisogno.

 

* * *

 

 La quinta volta in cui condivisero un letto, fu dopo l’omicidio di Magnussen, quando Sherlock tornò a casa, salvato dall’apparizione di Moriarty si tutti gli schermi del paese.

 John era a Baker Street, immobile di fronte al letto dell’amico, intento ad accarezzare una delle sciarpe a cui il consulente investigativo era tanto affezionato. Quando Holmes fece il suo ingresso nell’appartamento e i suoi passi rimbombarono nel corridoio, Watson li riconobbe immediatamente, senza nemmeno bisogno di sentire la sua voce che lo chiamava.

 John si volse e lo vide, fermo sulla porta della stanza, sorridente e bello come non mai e non poté fare a meno di sorridergli a sua volta. E quando Sherlock si avvicinò per baciarlo, prendendogli il volto fra le mani, ricambiò dolcemente, tirandolo verso di sé.

 E quella fu la prima notte in cui Sherlock e John condivisero un letto, abbracciati e stretti l’uno all’altro, per fare l’amore.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti :) Rieccomi qui con un’altra Johnlock, questa volta un po’ diversa dalle altre ;)  
> Innanzitutto non è presente Mary, ho deciso di non tenerne conto in questa ff perché volevo che i protagonisti fossero solo Sherlock e John ♥ John e Sherlock. xD  
> È un po’, strana e non ero convinta che l’avrei pubblicata, ma alla fine mi sono decisa a farlo, perché vorrei una vostra opinione, anche se non sono del tutto soddisfatta di ciò che ho scritto : /  
> Comunque… grazie se siete arrivati fino a qui.  
> Vi voglio bene, Eli♥


End file.
